OHSHCMLP:FIM Cross of the Century
by MusicMan1o57
Summary: The host club is in for an adventure when 6 strange girls/1 boy enroll in ouran. who are these strange people, and what is up with their hair? Why does Kyoya have no info on them? how do they react when they find the main villains (Chrysalis/Sombra/sorta Discord)? find out here first!


**OHSHC and MLP:FIM**

_Cross of the Century_

**I do not own OHSHC or MLP:FIM. This is my first ever cross fiction. Please don't judge too badly.**

_Ouran Acadamy_, thought a pink, straight haired girl. Her six friends, 5 girls, one boy, were standing behind her. "Come on, Fluttershy! We don't have all day!" said the rainbow haired one, exasperated. "Rainbowdash!" Exclaimed the deep purple curly haired one. "Can you not see she's nervous? Be patient." Rainbowdash rolled her eyes. "I'll do it Rarity!" the frizzy pink haired one said, jumping forward. As she did this, she accidentally pushed fluttershy back, who in turn fell on Rainbowdash, who fell on Rarity, who fell on the purple haired one with the magenta and violet stripe in her hair, who fell on the green haired boy, who knocked into the blonde haired girl, the only one still on her feet.

"PINKIE!" They all yelled. "Oopsie daisy!" she said.

_**Epic Time Skip**_

"Class, let me introduce our new students, Pinkamina Diane Pie," everyone saw the other new students flinch. "Call me Pinkie!" "Rarity Belle," small curtsy from Rarity. "Applejack Apple, could you please remove your hat, Miss Apple?" Applejack turned to the teacher and said "could you please remove your arms? No? I didn' think so." The teacher looked a little scared at the statement. "Ah… um… yes, next is Twilight Sparkle," a nod from the purple haired one. "Rainbow Dash," "s'up," "and Fluttershy Forest." This promoted a small _Squee!_ From Fluttershy. "There are six empty seats in the back." As they went to sit down they saw all the other students looking at them, except for one boy with short brown messy hair. Rarity saw this and quickly passed him a note. _Let me fix your hair before school tomorrow. Xoxo Rarity_.

* * *

**Hikaru POV:**

"So, Haruhi. What did the note say?" my twin Kaoru started to reach for the note as he said this. Haruhi pulled it away... into my grip. "let's see... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." I started laughing uncontrollably. Kaoru looked at it and did the same.

"Help you..."

"...with your hair!"

This brought us a book to our heads.

"Knock it off will ya!" Haruhi yelled at us. "w-would you p-please be gentler to them. Th-that is, if you don't mind!" we turned around and saw Fluttershy squeak and hide behind the door. Kaoru and I looked at each other, a glint in our eyes.

* * *

**Haruhi POV:**

I saw the twins look at each other mischievously. Before I could say no, they ran over and picked poor Fluttershy up. With a _Squeak!_ they carried her in the direction of the host club. "Fluttershy! Are ya hurt... Where is she?!" Applejack said to me. _Sigh._ "follow me. I'll take you to her." All her friends started to follow me. Except Twilight.

* * *

**Twilight's POV:**

"C'mon spike, one of these has to be empty."

As we opened the 4th library, which was also as noisy as the first 3, I almost lost it. " 4 LIBRARIES AND YOU WOULD THINK ONE WAS AT LEAST QUIET!"

"this music room sounds empty, lets try in here!" spike said.

_Music Room 3_

as we opened the door, there stood 6 men, all clad in armor, with Fluttershy on a couch by the back wall. I lost it. I turned into my flame-pony(er... human) form. the tall blonde one started to panic, saying I was on fire. _no shit Sherlock._Fluttershy yelped in fear, and I settled down, at which point everyone else was there.

* * *

**Fluttershy POV:**

as I hid behind the door, I felt 4 hands grab my arms, as I was suddenly carried by the twins, my feet in one pair of arms, my body in the others. I squeaked, and was suddenly transported to music room 3. "Hey boss, look who we brought!" they cried in unison. _Oh my... look at this room_, I thought. I ran to the farthest couch and tried to hide myself. that's about when twilight opened the doors again, and lit on fire. the taller blonde one started to get scared. I yelped in fear of him hurting himself. which he did moments later when he hit a wall. then everyone else showed up.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I had a lot of chores to do. I'll try to write more later. Watch what happens next time between the twins and RD. CRAZY HAIR TIME! \(*o*)/**


End file.
